


The Greatest of Hunters

by CoffeeWithKirsty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I don't even know what this is..., Let Millicent sing you the song of her people, M/M, Millicent's POV, Seriously this is my sisters fault, The Adventures of Millicent the Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeWithKirsty/pseuds/CoffeeWithKirsty
Summary: Millicent has been hunting her prey carefully, planning the perfect moment to strike. To bad her minion and the other one aren't content to leave her to her hunt.





	The Greatest of Hunters

I narrowed my eyes glaring at the tail of my prey. It had disappeared under the dark recesses of the softness that my minion slept upon. This was a wily one, but the more strenuous the hunt, the better the meal was afterwards. I could just barely see the shimmering sparkling tail that made such a satisfying crumpling noise when I bit down on it.

  
Carefully, I built momentum for my pounce at the beast. It was seemingly unaware of me despite the limited cover that I had managed to find. I laid my front down as I watched it, catching sight of it's beady black eyes and the purple fur of it's body. I pounced at it.

  
Yelping in pain I scurried away to my den. The horrible beast had gotten the drop on me, obviously expecting an ambush. I would have to reform my attack plans and return. Then I heard a loud noise, as though my minion was awakening from his slumber. Soon, I saw it's massive feet appear in front of my den.

  
It bent to my height peering in at me without even it's usual level of cleanliness. Disgusting really, I couldn't understand why it wouldn't allow me to clean it when it obviously failed to clean itself regularly. The minion was disrespectful, but at the beginning of a campaign one must take the help they can find.

  
"Hawt rea uyo nigod?" It grumbled glaring at me through the dark. Perhaps it was merely trying to focus. I had learned through testing that it had truly terrible eyesight. "Si hositngme dnure eth BED?"

  
It's usually array of grunts was nearly in comprehensible, but I had learned a few basics in it's language. I had tried to teach it to speak, but alas nothing had stuck. I simple reached the conclusion that it was too stupid.

  
"My prey has escaped." I said glaring at the underneath. "You must fetch it for me or I shall be forced to punish you most severely."

The minion merely reached into my den and scratched behind my years smiling like the imbecile I knew he was. He climbed back into the soft space where the other one grunted something at him before they once again disappeared out of sight into their warm bundling fabric. He had disobeyed me. This would not be taken lightly.

I slipped out of my den heading for the perch that minion insisted on moving to allow it to perch on instead of me. The minion didn't even properly fit on the perch. I leaped up onto it and leaned over the guard rail as it spun to allow me the view of the minion and the other one. The other one had been a poor influence on my minion and it was beginning to show. I leapt to the soft place landing with my normal impressive grace.

I sat patiently on the bed watching them until I was sure that they had fallen back asleep. That would be my opportunity. The soft place was dangerous though. At any moment I could be lulled into a false sense of security. If I allowed myself to relax for even a moment, the soft place would put me into a deep sleep that would not be broken until the minion and other one rose.

When I noticed both of them had started breathing evenly, and the other one was again making ungodly amounts of noise as it did so, I made my move. I crept up between them sitting carefully between what I could only assume we're their massive heads.

Once I was situated, it was time; I began singing a song that my dear mother had taught me, when I was only a kitten, as loud as I could.

Immediately, minion and other one leapt up and away from me. Minion was glaring at me from where he now sat with one monstrous leg dangling off of the soft place while Other One went tumbling off onto the floor. I began laughing at the sight of Other One looking so annoyed. Then they started yelping in their, frankly, irritating language.

"Hawt eth lehl si atht psitud CAT nigod?" Other One seemed to demand, obviously annoyed with me, as it stood back up. It's long black fur was everywhere seeming to be even more disgustingly dirty than Minion was.

"Ses'h bropabyl tujs gyunhr." Minion responded looking annoyed.

He stood up sending me a quick glare as he headed to where the delicious food was kept. He seemed to keep it in these impervious armour that I had yet to open. I suspected that this was because that Doctor he took me to called me fat. Other One looked annoyed, so I deemed that my mission had been a success and I got an extra meal today.

"Tujs ruhry pu I nawt ot elsep ginthot." Other One grumbled lying back down on the soft place as I leaped down heading to my dinner. 

The serving dish had been a tribute from Minion and was one of my most treasured possessions, much like Minion. This was acceptable in place of capturing the beast that I had so desired. However, when I curled up in my den a little while later I knew that I would have to prove to Minion that his chosen mate was unsuitable. Other One distracted him from his work; namely, caring for me.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister told me about Millicent the Cat and well...this happened...
> 
> Honestly, I'll probably be writing more of this bullshit.
> 
> #sorrynotsorry


End file.
